hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Haybernathy
All messages will be answered on '''this' page.'' ::Please start each message with a '''new section' and always sign with ~~~~''. Welcome Hi, welcome to The Hunger Games Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fanon: A Day of Sorrow page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! @latest If you could do that for us, I'd be extremely greatful! Thank you very much. YAY! Your on this wiki! MB is really awesome! 02:25, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I actually made the background, I'm an admin here. Just really the first time I made it. I can add it on. I dont really lke this one. Just sent me the pic when your done and color combos and knock yourself out. =P MB is really awesome! 02:34, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, would you like rollbacker rights on the wiki? We don't have many of them here. Adminship Hey Moon Beam You've been a really really really big help to us on this wiki so far, I love the new Logo and Background!! Me and Toalinfinity have been talking and we agreed to make you an admin. So do you want it? Hola, ¿Cómo te va niña? That's totally fine with me. Do you want to do it or should I? Awesome. Thanks! Congrats! Congratulations for becoming an admin! You deserve it! Necterine411 Talk HG Fanon Avatar Fanon 01:33, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Slider hey I created a picture for the homepage, Its for Skybender's Fanon, "Through the Eyes of Rue" it should be the right size Hola, ¿Cómo te va niña? Hey! Have you thought about which Fanons your going to advertise on the homepage? Hola, ¿Cómo te va niña? :So far there is Crippled and Through the Eyes of Rue. Did you have others in mind? 21:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Theres not a lot of done ones or ones that are really long. Maybe we should each pick like two? Hola, ¿Cómo te va niña? 21:16, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :::There's currently three images on the main page - two fanons are advertised. I'd think the other would be a featured character or chapter. What do you think? 21:19, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hmm, maybe the Eyes of the Sea for the slider? Hola, ¿Cómo te va niña? 21:26, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::I can't seem to find it. . . do you have a link? 21:34, January 15, 2012 (UTC) check this out http://hgfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AllPages Hola, ¿Cómo te va niña? If you would, that would be great. Thanks for your help! Hi, I was wondering if you'd like any help with the homepage slider? I can do photoshop pretty well...I can create some fanon pictures if you'd like. ~Beatrice Prior~ Main Page I'm assuming you've heard about the SOPA and PIPA bills which, if passed, would basically doom the wiki. So I was wondering if this wiki should show is opposition to the bill by putting this on the main page. It's just an idea, tell me what you think! Necterine411 Talk HG Fanon Avatar Fanon 23:50, January 19, 2012 (UTC)\ Wiki Heading Hi Moon Beam, I was wondering how you got HGFANON's homepage to have like the headings "Featured Story" looking like that? ~Tris~ Heyy The main page is messed up.... The Son of Neptune, Apollo, and Cinna... 16:52, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Do you think we should use the Message Wall feature on this wiki?